sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoycite
|image = |alias = Sailor Moon |birthday = |age = 17Moonlight Soldiers: Zoycite |eyes = Green |hair = Blonde |origin = Negaverse |height = 6'0" (183cm) |weight = 145lbs (kg) |monster type = |alignment = Evil |affiliation = Negaverse |rank = Commander |ability = Uses flower pedals to blind or harm opponents |attacks = Energy attacks |transformations = None |creator = Naoko Takeuchi |first appearance = "Match Point for Sailor Moon" |last appearance = "A Reluctant Princess" |english voice = Kirsten Bishop |japanese voice = }} is the third of Queen Beryl's warriors of the Negaverse. She does not get along with Nephlite, and is the lover of Malachite. Biography Silver Millennium ''Sailor Moon'' Zoycite first appeared in Episode 11, once Neflite took over for Jedite. She wanted to get her chance at gathering energy. Soon, she heard Neflite saying that he wanted to betray the Negaverse, so she sent three monsters named Housenka, Grape, and Suzuran to kidnap Molly and kill Neflite. They succeeded in killing him, but were themselves killed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. Afterward, Queen Beryl began seeking out the seven Rainbow Crystals. She would track down one of the crystal carriers, and extract the crystal. She would then turn them into a monster, awakening one of the Seven Shadows within them. However, they were all healed by Sailor Moon. In addition, Zoycite only got four of the crystals; Tuxedo Mask got two and the Sailor Scouts got one. Afterward, she transformed a wrestler into a monster named Akan. Though Sailor Moon healed him, she forced her to hand over her crystal. Zoycite later impersonated Sailor Moon so Tuxedo Mask would come to rescue her. She then stabbed him, but before she could take his crystals, she was attacked by Sailor Venus. Zoycite challenged Tuxedo Mask (whom she knew was Darien) to a battle at the tower over the crystals. Serena was teleported to the tower with Darien. Zoycite double crossed Darien, as Malachite took all the crystals. Darien scratched her face. She attempted to kill him in revenge, even though she was under orders from Queen Beryl to take him alive so he could be turned evil. She figured Beryl wouldn't mind Darien's death if she had all seven crystals, and would tell her it was an accident, however, she was unable to kill him, as Serena transformed into Sailor Moon to protect them from the fire in the elevator. Zoycite stabbed him with an ice crystal, nearly killing him. The seven rainbow crystals combined into the Imperium Silver Crystal, and Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serena, who defeated Zoycite with Cosmic Moon Power. As punishment for her disobedience, Beryl killed Zoycite with an energy wave from her crystal ball. Powers and Abilities Zoycite can use an attack she triggers when she shouts "Zoy!". It can knock her enemies backwards. She can also shoot fire, or create an ice crystal to stab her enemies. Trivia *In the original Japanese adaptation of Sailor Moon, Zoycite was male and in love with Malachite. In the English adaptation of the series, the gender was changed to female on account of feelings and attitudes towards homosexuality and Zoycite's feminine features. *Zoicite remains male for the Viz dub of Sailor Moon and most international dub treatments for the series. *In the episode "A Friend in Wolf's Clothing" Neflite's blood is green. But when Lita punches Zoycite, the mark on her face indicates her blood may be red. Gallery ''Sailor Moon'' Unknown.jpeg|Zoycite dying in Malachite's arms References Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Queen Beryl's Warriors Category:Villains